1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the packaging machine art, and more particularly, to a novel and improved carbon conveyor means for packaging machines. The invention is specifically concerned with carton conveyors for packaging machines incorporating a horizontal turret on which cartons are erected and formed, and for conveying such erected and formed cartons along a linear path through various work stations to accomplish filling and sealing of the cartons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the packaging machine art to employ conveyor means for conveying cartons along linear paths through various work stations for filling and sealing operations. The aforementioned prior art carton conveyors have employed extended pitch chains. A disadvantage of the extended pitch conveyor chains is that they have a jerky motion as they go around the drive and idler sprockets, which provides an inconsistent and non-uniform conveyor motion, and in some cases causing jams and cartons to be damaged during filling and sealing operations. Another disadvantage of the prior art carton conveyor chains for packaging machines is that they employ various type lugs and clips which are subject to bending and twisting which results in accidents in carton filling and sealing operations.
The prior art carton conveyor chains are also costly, require many special pieces and parts, do not have a good guidance system, and repairs to such chains are difficult. A further disadvantage of the aforementioned prior art carton conveyor chains is that it is not possible to strip, or move, a carton from a carton erecting and filling mechanism directly into the prior art conveyor chains. A still further disadvantage of the prior art conveyor chains is that in many cases three chains must be employed, and a special loading mechanism of some sort must be employed for transferring the cartons from a carton erecting and forming mechanism onto the prior art chain conveyors. The aforementioned prior art type conveyor chains are also dirt catchers due to their complex construction.